Hate Is A Strong Word
by MrsJasperHale
Summary: EXBAU. "JEEZ? WE ARE MARRIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS JEEZ? You don't say jeez when you accidentally marry someone! You say jeez when you drop a dish!"
1. Waking Up In Vegas

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: You guys I know I have a other fics and that it takes me a lot to update. (Because I suck, a lot) but I got inspired all of a sudden still I promise no more new fics until I finish the ones I have now. I'll try to update once a week each one, I'm not promising anything because well..school's a bitch._

_I hope you like this story! Is very different from others, very OCC and AU and it might sound like other ones but please, please give it a chance! This story is kind of my baby. Thank you all and I apologize in advance for the mistakes I might make, you know English is not my first language. So please please please drop me a review! You know that's what keep me going. Thank you :)  
_

**BPOV.**

"Mhmm..."

I muttered as I rolled over, my moan of pleasure was interrupted when my body collided with something else. _Someone _else. I tried to remember anything about last night, but I couldn't see any clear images, there were flashes, blurry and mixed up, I could barely get a thing. The only thing I was getting at the moment was that my body ached as much as my head. A hammering pain was running through it.

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I was blinded by the sunlight that was invading the room, I blinked a few times and my hand flew to my eyes, covering part of them. That was when I noticed. I was wearing a ring. I was wearing two rings. I stretched my arm again to give a proper look at them. There was one with a big diamond, sparkling with the few rays of sunlight that were reaching it. The other one was a golden ring. A golden band encircling my finger. _The _finger.

"Oh Crap."

_--  
_

_"Aliiceee.." I whined as I moved in my chair. "A-l-i...ce" I sang again. "Aliiiice. Your name sounds funny. Like bells. Wait! That's my name..." I laughed again, throwing my head back as my body shook. _

_"Yes Bella. Could you stop making noise? We don't want a fan of yours to see you here...like this." she hushed me as I continued making noises._

_"Alice, Alice, Alice..." I leaned closer to her. "My fans don't ever come to places like this. Why would a fan of me ever come to Vegas! THEY ARE ALL THIRTEEN YEAR OLD!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air. "They would never be drunk in a bar because their ex-boyfriend got married. EVER! Because they have hope and dreams and the believe in romance, and all because of my stupid movies!"_

_"Bella..." my best friend muttered as she grabbed me by the arms and shook me. "I'm going to go and get a room and book a flight and first thing tomorrow we'll be out of this hell-hole. You better pray no one finds out you were here. " she paused and sighed exasperated. "Stay here and don't leave with anyone, do you understand me? It might take a while to book a flight because I have to talk to Emmett, but I can't take you with me because everyone will know you are a drunk depressed bitch. Don't move, okay?"_

_I nodded eagerly and she let go of my arms, grabbed her purse and started walking away. As soon as she walked out of the door I turned around and smiled._

_"Oh Mr. Bar-man..."_

_--_

_I stared at my drink for the fifth time in the last five seconds, I licked my lips and grabbed the glass but before I could drink a sip a hand grabbed my wrist and forced me to put it down. I was prepared for Alice and her bitching about my drunkenness, when I lifted my eyes I found a pair of mischievous green eyes. Where had I seen those before? Where? Where? _

_"Let go." I grunted and he laughed. _

_I twitched my lips and he laughed even harder now. I knew him! He was Edward...Edward Masen. The musician Edward Masen. The womanizer Edward...Oh shit. _

_"Let go of my hand you fucking asshole!" I screamed now as I shook my whole arm._

_I tried to look as murderous as Emmett looked when I dared him to do something. It didn't work, he laughed even more this time. I sighed and looked around trying to find something else to focus in and then I realized why he was laughing so much. A bottle of scotch was in his pocket. The guy was as drunk as me. I bit my lip and looked away but his other hand, his finger under my chin, forced me to look back at him, he wasn't laughing anymore. He lifted my hand carefully and pressed his lips to the top of it, never breaking eye contact._

_"Miss Swan. It's a pleasure..." he sat down in the seat next to mine, I could smell the alcohol floating in the air. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. It won't happen again."_

_I was the one who had to choke back her laughter now. Did he seriously believed that I was going to fall for that? That of all people, him, Edward Cullen, the musician that was the biggest womanizer of America was going to make me fall for that? I smiled at him, and decided to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face._

_"Do you actually believe that I'm going to fall for that bullshit?" I asked using my best poker face, it probably wasn't good since I was drunk as him.  
_

_"Ah." he sighed as he let go of my hand and leaned back. "I've always liked them feisty" _

_I laughed. How did he managed coherency when he was drunk? I could smell the alcohol in his breath. Or was that my breath?_

_"Let me buy you a drink." he offered, I smiled and nodded, with all the alcohol that was in my system already one more shot could do no harm, right? "Tell me Miss Swan..."_

_"Bella.." I corrected as I pulled a cigarette out of my purse, he lifted the corner of his mouth._

_"Bella...how do you feel about body shots?" I almost burned my hand with my lighter._

_"Where the hell did you come from? You just pop out of no where when I'm trying to be drunk and miserable and offer me drinks, I'm not complaining by the way because I ran out of money and apparently I have a high resistance to alcohol, but seriously? Do you expect me.." I said as I pointed my chest with my free hand "America's Sweetheart Bella Swan to agree to let you.." I pointed his chest this time poking him and he grimaced "America's womanizer lick salt off of me? You are either nuts or wasted." _

_He shrugged and grabbed the cigarette of my hand._

_"I get it." _

_"You get it?" _

_"Yes I do." he answered "You're pussy like all of your movie characters. You come here and pretend to not give a shit but the truth is that you do. Your image is everything to you. So I get it." _

_"Are you daring me?" I almost barked at him. "Are you daring me to do something bold?" I asked again, he lifted his head, that stupid smirk was plastered on his mouth again._

_"Yes I am. In fact, forget about the body shots gorgeous. How about a lap dance?" he offered as he arched his eyebrow teasingly._

_"I'm up for anything."_

--

_60 minutes later we were both walking down some street positively in our way to drunk_

_"Oh please..." I said as I continued twirling down the street. "You're just upset because you are only getting unfinished lap-dances..."_

_"If it was up to me it wouldn't be unfinished..." he sighed as he grabbed my hand for the fifth time in the last two minutes._

_"Oh..." I smiled at him and stood on my tiptoes pressing my lips against his earlobe. "You definitely had something up."  
_

_"If you want to continue 'upping things'.." he whispered back at me._

_"I'll keep that in mind." I pulled away and started walking away but he grabbed me by the arm and pressed me against the wall of one of the buildings of the street. I was pressed between the bricks and his body._

_"Do you feel like making a bet? Since we are in Vegas and all?" he offered, the mix of smoke and scotch hit me in the face. "To spice things up?"_

_"I told ya, I'm up for anything." I smiled at him and his hand dropped low on my legs cupping my inner tight, I moaned. "Do you want to? Here?"_

_"No...I just want to. How about two thousand dollars say I'll get you into bed before tomorrow." he smirked._

_"Ten thousand dollars say I'll be fucking you against all the walls of the hotel room."_

_ I grabbed him by the hair and pressed his mouth against mine, his lips were rough, violent, he lifted me up and I locked my ankles on his back as he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. His hand went under my tight shirt, his palm immediately full with one of my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and bit his bottom lip as I dug my nails into his arms. He always seemed so lanky on tv, I was surprised to find that he was very very muscular. He pulled away from my kiss and licked all his way down my breast just to go up and take one of my earlobes into his mouth. _

_"So where are you staying?" he muttered as I continued panting._

_"With you." _

--

_He pushed me into the room and as soon as he kicked the door behind him I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed himself harder into me. I ran my fingers through his hair again. Ah. That was delicious. He pinned me against a wall and I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt up. He tossed it aside and leaned back to examined my chest. He grinned, and he pressed his mouth against my silk-covered breasts. Licking, biting, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, he unclasped my bra and I wiggled my arms to get rid of it. As soon as I threw it besides me I ripped his shirt open and ran my nails down his abs as he shrugged it off. _

_Ah._

_I pressed my naked chest against his and he moaned. Delightful. His hands moved quickly working on my zipper and he pulled my jeans off leaving me only in a thong. I kissed him again and moved my hands down to get rid of his pants. I unbuttoned them and moved them down with my feet along with his boxers. He moaned into my mouth and I reached down, ripping my thong off of me. I needed him now. He teased me, his finger circling my clit. I pulled away from his mouth, and pulled his hair._

_"Fuck me."_

_And he did. He thrust himself inside of me as I pulled him closer to me with my legs. I could feel the wall shaking a bit as he slammed himself into my aching core. His mouth found my breasts again and he continued his biting, driving me further and further into the ecstasy I was in. I could feel him grunting against my skin, each grunt pushing me further and further. I leaned down and licked his cheek and that was it. I screamed like bloody hell and dug my nails into his skin, scratching down his back. We both fell to the floor quivering, my legs felt like jelly. He rolled off of me and I opened my eyes as I continued panting._

_"Holy Shit..."_

_"I agree..." I said as I got up and walked towards the small closet the hotel room had, luckily for me there was a dress there. Used probably I was too drunk to care. I stepped into the tube dress. It was electric blue and it hugged my body just fine. _

_"Aren't you going to wear underwear?"_

_"I thought you'd want easy access." I replied as I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "Get dress, we are going out."_

_"I'm sure there is alcohol wherever we are going." he said as he stepped into his pants pulling them up. _

_"I need to stay drunk and so do you." I answered as I drank again. "Now..." I walked towards him and grabbed him by the arm as he continued buttoning his shirt with the other hand. "How about a quickie before we go out?"_

_"My God! Woman.." he sighed as I pushed him against a wall and dropped to my knees._

_"I know." was my last coherent sentence before I undid his zipper._

_--_

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook his body as hard as I could. "Come on you ass! Open your eyes!"

"Calm the fuck down Tanya..." he muttered as his arms flung to my waist, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me surprised."You ain't Tanya..."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered as I turned to my nightstand. Ah there it was, the sacred paper. "I think we are married or we went crazy on jewelry last night."

"WHAT? I can't be married to you. I mean you were a great laid but..." he stretched his hand and grabbed his cigarettes and his lighter from the nightstand. Ass.

"Shut up." I hissed as I opened the folded paper, there it was. Both of our signatures. "GOD DAMN IT! I get drunk once just once in my whole fucking life and I end up marrying you!" I dropped the paper and covered my face with my hands.

"No, No! There has to be a mistake. We were drunk..." he grabbed the paper. "Jeez."

"JEEZ? WE ARE MARRIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _JEEZ?_ You don't say jeez when you accidentally marry someone! You say jeez when you drop a dish!" I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch wifey. I'll call and have it annulled."

"No you won't." I protested. "I am having an annulment. You are the idiot here. I'm the one people love." I reached for my purse and grabbed my cellphone.

99 missed calls.

Alice.

Shit.

My manager and my best friend was probably going to murder me and I was married to the biggest asshole of the country. Why did God picked on me like this? I flipped my cellphone open but before I could dial any number I was interrupted by Edward's voice as he walked into the bathroom.

"You owe me twelve thousand dollars."


	2. Even Better Than The Real Thing

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: You guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading what you think about my writing. I'm glad you like the story. Please please drop me a review if you can! And just so you don't get confused Emmett will show up in the next chapter and none of the characters are related except Jasper and Rosalie, that are twins. Alice knows them from an exchange-a-student-thing-y trip she did. Hope that wasn't confusing._

_Thanks so much for reading!_

**BPOV.**

I swallowed the pill and took a sip of my water. The last thing I needed right now was to get pregnant with that idiot baby. That was the last pill. First Tylenol, then 'the-day-after-pill'. It had only been half an hour since I had awaken and it felt like days. Specially because of the constant knocking on the bathroom door. We hadn't decided what to do yet but one thing I knew for sure. I couldn't tell Alice, she would kill me, rip me to shreds and make me suffer. I slapped myself on the face when he knocked _yet again. _God, this guy was a really good fuck but the fact that he was brainless didn't help him much. I grabbed my small nightgown from the floor and put it on, when I opened the door I found him there. Looking as stupidly sexy as ever.

And then, in that exact moment my life ended. Someone knocked.

"BELLA OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Alice. Shit.

"Shit. Shit. FUCK!" I ran towards the bed and buried my face in the pillow.

"Bella I CAN HEAR YOU CURSING! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. YOU BETTER DO BEFORE..."

Edward opened the door and I popped myself in one elbow trying to look smug. Alice didn't look smug at all. She looked annoyed, angry, murderous. Her tiny hands were placed on her hips and she was arching her eyebrow at me. She had something underneath her arm. I titled my head and watched a tall blond man enter the room, closing the door behind him. Edward dropped his head.

"Bella..." she grabbed the newspaper from underneath her arm and stretched it, there in the front page it was a picture of me and Edward. I dropped my arm and let my face fall into the pillow again. "Tell me this isn't true."

"Alice I'm not pretty sure of what happened last night..." and with that I lifted my hand showing her my wedding ring. "But I did get married to the asshole."

"Hey" Edward finally spoke up. "I got married to a pms-ing bitch for crying out loud!"

"Edward, behave." the blond guy that had entered the room behind Alice glared at him.

"I'm sorry blond-kind-of-hot-guy...who the hell are you?" Alice asked as she dropped the newspaper and titled her head to stare at him. The guy smiled and offered his hand to her.

"Jasper Hale _mademoiselle_ . I'm Edward's manager." he ducked his head and grinned as Alice blushed.

"I'm Alice Brandon." she offered with a huge grin.

"Mary..." I coughed and Edward started laughing.

"Shut up!" Alice hissed as she placed her hands on her hips again. "You are the two idiots who got married last night! Couldn't you just get laid and walk away? Seriously Bella! Couldn't you just wait for me for five seconds! No! You had to go and find a manwhore. The first time you get drunk in your life and you get married! I can't believe it!"

"Chillax. Don't get your panties in a bunch Amy, we'll get an anulment." Edward murmured as he sat down on the bed.

"It's Alice you dick. And you can't get an annulment...what do you think the headlines would be? _'America's Sweetheart Bella Swan is the new Britney Spears' _Bella you can't have an annulment and you know it!"

"Edward..." Jasper interrupted as he took a step forward "An annulment wouldn't be the best thing for you right now either. Your reputation is hanging by a threat. They don't want you anywhere and this would just be...terrible."

A soft knock on the door interrupted his point.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, in response he only got a growl. "Shit Jasper, did you call Rose?" Jasper narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You just had to didn't you?" he sighed and walked towards the door and opened it. A stunning blond girl entered the room, Edward closed the door behind him and she turned around, almost growling at him.

"The idiot, himself. Now tell me where's your bride?" she snarled but the words still sounded like music with her voice.

"Rosalie calm down, please." Jasper pleaded, the girl rolled her eyes and turned around to face Alice.

"OH.MY.GOD!" both, Rosalie and Alice, screamed at the same time. They threw their hands around each other as we stared quizzically at them.

"Alice!" Rosalie smiled as she let go of her. "I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here? Do you know any of this asses?"

"Yes!" Alice squeaked as she clasped her hands together. "Oh Rose! Why are you here?"

"Jasper's my brother! I can't believe you forgot! You two totally had a thing for each other!" Rosalie smiled. "Aw Alice! _Je t'aime!_" she exclaimed in a perfect french accent. That was when it sunk in. She must be a part of the family Alice was staying with when she went on that trip to France. "So this is Bella? Bella Swan! The girl you talked so much about! _Enchantée!" _She smiled at me delighted and turned to her cousin. _"Jasper ne te souviens-tu pas d'Alice ? Vous deux faites une paire parfaite!" _(Jasper don't you remember Alice? You two make a perfect couple!)

_"Merci Rosalie. Mais je crois que tu as besoin de te concentrer."_ Jasper nodded his head towards Edward and Rosalie nodded. (Thank you, Rosalie. But I think you need to focus.)

"_Ah. L'idiot qui s'est marié par accident. Par le Dieu!" _Rosalie threw her hands in the air in _exasperation_ and sat down in the bed besides Edward. (Ah! The idiot that got married by accident. God!)

"Okay as much as I enjoy the cultural-mix I'm not getting a thing here." I finally spoke up and they all turned around to look at me.

"Rose was just insulting Edward." Alice explained as she smiled. "Now we need to make a decision about this." she continued as she waved the paper in front of my face.

"They have to remain married. For a while, at least." Jasper offered, Rosalie snorted and Alice nodded. "Rosalie..."

"Jasper! _Excuse moi! _This is stupid! This poor girl doesn't deserve this!" she exclaimed and then got up from the bed.

"Rose, your brother is right. It would destroy Bella's reputation...and Edward's...or what's left of it.." Alice sighed and she went on "You would pretend to be married of course, talk shows, interviews, lunchs in public, living in the same house..."

"How long?" Edward asked. I almost rubbed my eyes, was he actually accepting this? No way in hell I was going to be married to the asshole.

"Six months, at least." Alice answered in a small voice. I glared at her.

"No-freaking-way." I answered, Alice growled and turned to glare at me.

"Bella you are going to remain married to him. I don't care what you think, in fact don't think about it. Just do as you are told." Alice said.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Don't treat me like a two year old!"

"Since you are acting as one, you will be treated as one." she answered and she folded her arms carefully over her chest. "So what do we do with the children Jasper?" her tone softened and she smiled.

"Oh Alice has a crush.." I whistled as I jumped out of bed, Alice tiny hand flew to my head and she slapped me, hard.

"Before Bella so rudely interrupted..." Jasper said looking at her, he was smiling so much it looked like his face would break. "I think that they have to remain married. We need six months at least and everyone who is in this room right now must agree to keep his or her mouth shut."

"And...you didn't happen to sign a pre-nup, did you?" Rosalie asked as she turned her head to Edward. He shook his head and shrugged.

"That won't be a problem." I spoke up quickly, and four heads turned to stare at me. "I mean we are both very...wealthy. We have our own money." Jasper and Alice nodded.

"Now we just need a wedding reception!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Oh and by the way you two need to make up a story of how you have been dating in secret for the last months. And please no PDA, we have enough with the hotel security video."

"And no sex." Jasper stepped in, Edward's face almost fell off. "No with each other or other people. No sex. And no Edward I don't care how private your whores are. We can't take any risks so no sex with anyone."

"Well Jasper you might as well cut _it _off!" Edward exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Holy Crap."

"That's what you get." Rosalie said as she smiled. "So Bella tell us more about yourself." Rosalie offered with a smile plastered in her perfect face.

"Wait a minute...Alice?" she turned to look at me quizzically. "What are we going to do about Jake?"

Alice just slapped her forehead.

Oh Boy.

--

"YOU WHAT? Bells have you lost it? Alice made you do it didn't she? Did he drug you? I am so kicking his ass Bella I swear, tell that pretty boy to say goodbye to his face..." Jacob's rant went on as I pulled the cellphone away from my ear. I knew that he would be difficult but his never-ending speech about morality and values wasn't something interesting for me right now.

"Look Jake, I gotta go. I have to catch a plane but we'll talk as soon as I get to LA, okay? I call you. Don't do anything stupid, stay in Forks with Billy." I warned him and he sighed.

"I promise Bells. Call me or I'll tear his eyes out." he threatened darkly.

"Maybe I won't call you then." I teased and he started laughing. "Miss you Jake, Bye." and as I ended the call and looked up I found my husband staring at me. I looked away quickly but when I turned again he was still staring. "What?"

"Who is Jake?" he asked as he leaned back never breaking eye contact. "I mean not that I care, but if we are supposed to be husband and wife I might as well know who my wife is talking to." he added a nervous edge on his voice as he lifted his glass,

"He is my lover." I teased he almost choked with his scotch. "Kidding. He is my best friend. He lives in Washington, where I grew up. Not that you care anyway." I added as I leaned forward to grab the other glass. How long until this private-jet-whatsoever took off?

"I know you did. Isabella Marie Swan, your dad was the police officer of the town of Forks, Washington. He and your mother, Reene, divorced when you were a baby, you moved with him when you were five and when you turned fifteen you started acting."

"You googled me." I bit my lip and looked away, trying to hide my blush. "I haven't...I...I didn't.." Why was I suddenly so nervous?

"Don't worry. There is nothing interesting about me there anyway. " he shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

I leaned back and smiled. Maybe this six months wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Maybe Edward would be a nice friend, I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to relax, maybe he was just acting maybe he really was...

"Oh I think I gave you a hickey on your stomach.." my eyes shot open and I looked down noticing the red mark in the little skin my shirt was exposing. I grunted.

"And by the way you still owe me twelve thousand dollars."

... an asshole.


	3. What's Your Fantasy?

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: People! Oh my Godness! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I got! You are amazing. So I'm really glad you are liking the fic so far! Please feel free to question anything you don't understand and once again I remind you that I'm very sorry for the mistakes but English is not my native language. Review please! You know I love it.  
_

**BPOV.**

"And I just wanted a woman that was real, you know? Someone who was there for me, with me..all the time. I wanted someone who was my partner, the love of my life. That accepted me, with my rights and my wrongs. And Bella...she is just amazing, wonderful. There are no words to express how much I love her or how grateful I am that God crossed our paths..." he looked at me and cupped my cheek with his hands, his eyes boring into mine. "She is out of this world. Brilliant, and beautiful and brave..." he said and then his hand fell from my face and he turned around to face the woman again. "The love of my life."

"CUT!"

"Thank you guys so much." The interviewer smiled as she got up from the couch. "You two make such a gorgeous couple." she complimented as her fake smile continued plastered in her face. _Well then stop ogling my husband, bitch._

"Thank you so much." he answered as he held my hand naturally. "I guess that is all for now...Tiffany?"

"Yes. The shoot was gorgeous! You two are the new hot thing. The photographer is so in love with you Bella!" she exclaimed and I almost winced. Ew. Really.

"Thanks. Mhm...well actually I am really hungry and..." I muttered and looked up to his green eyes.

"Say no more. We are leaving for lunch love. Thank you so much Tiffany, feel free to contact my agent if there is any trouble." he smiled and then he started dragging me towards the door.

"My agent is available too!" I tried to said as he continued on walking.

--

"Who knew? She can act!" he exclaimed as soon as we got into the car. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him as soon as his started the engine.

"First of all, congratulations, that was fucking amazing and all of that shit. Second of all OF COURSE I can act! I am an actress after all you jerk. And Third, you don't own me! So stop all of this and just act like my husband not like I am your pet, and stop calling me 'Love' it pisses me off." I secured my seat-belt and he chuckled.

"Okay my love." he said as he stopped the car in a place where, I was sure, we were on the public-eye.

He turned around smiling and leaned down to kiss me. Slowly, sensually like he had all the other times we had 'kissed'. A few seconds later the flashes blinded me. But he didn't pull away, his tongue traced my bottom lip and I involuntarily opened my mouth, both of his hands flew to my face and he kissed me roughly. I pulled away breathless and he leaned his forehead against mine looking into my eyes, his green burning into my brown. It felt right.

"Just a few more minutes and we can go back to the real world." he whispered.

And then I remembered where I was.

--

"You guys are doing so great!" Alice exclaimed as she continued working on my hair. "This party is just what you need! A quiet coctail at your mansion and you being all lovely-dovey. America loves you and that hot-piece-of-ass-aka-your-husband." She smiled broadly.

"Alice, jeez. Do I have to wear this poor excuse of a dress?" I asked as I pointed the blue piece of fabric that was barely covering me

"Bella, you have no sense of style. Seriously, who raised you?" she muttered as she placed some pins in my hair.

"Charlie.." she laughed "I can't believe you talked me into this. Jeez. That idiot is going to be treating me as his pet during the whole evening. My parents are here, and I have to lie to them and pretend to be nauseatingly in love. You and blondie couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Oh blondie definitly came up with something last night." she giggled as she continued on fixing my hair.

"Alice! SLUT!" I exclaimed as she continued on giggling like a thirteen year old. "Edward's agent? Are you nuts? Jesus!"

"Aw Bella...don't be jealous because I'm getting some and you aren't!" she laughed again. "Done! You look perfect! Now go out there and knock them off their seats!"

A loud knock interrupted whatever I was about to say. It was followed by the voice that had been haunting my thoughts for the past two weeks.

"Bells...open the door." Alice eyes shot open and she bit her lip hard almost drawing blood out.

"JAKE!" I squeaked and jumped from my seat running towards the door, as soon as I opened it I threw my arms around him and pulled him into the bedroom. "Idiot! What are you doing here? You should have stayed with Billy! Ass." I said as I cried ruining the make up Alice had put on me.

"I came with Charlie, Billy's fine, Sue is taking care of him. Alice said you needed me Bells. " he murmured into my hair "I'm so glad to see..."

"Bella."

I dropped my arms and immediately took a step back as soon as I saw my husband standing in the doorway. He looked murderous. I was actually scared of his sparkling green eyes. Jacob turned around and as soon as he saw him he snorted.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Pretty-boy himself. The guy that snagged my best friend." he smirked in a typically Jake way and looked back and forth between us. "So Bella, I'm going to change and talk to Alice a little bit..Is that okay? I'll go to that party later."

"Sure thing Jake! I'll see ya later." I hugged him quickly and walked towards my husband. "Don't do anything bad to Alice, it was not her fault." I added as Edward dragged me out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked when we were finally out of the room and walking towards the stairs.

"What? That is my best friend. Stop it!" I moved my hand trying to get him to let go. "You are hurting me, Edward!"

"Sorry.." he muttered as he loosened his grip around my hand. "Look let just get this over with."

"Exactly what every woman wants to hear before her wedding reception." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Great. You got that out of your system, anything else?" he asked as he lifted the corner of his mouth, I shook my head. "Great. Let's go."

--

"BELLA! DARLING!" my mother shouted as she hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you are married!" she exclaimed and then she let go of me, I stepped back tumbling a bit but Edward's hand was immediately in the small of my back. "He is quite the charmer..."

Edward smiled kindly and I almost slapped my self. Of course. My mom had a weakness for young men.

"Mom please.." I muttered. "We need to say hi to more people, is Charlie here?"

"No darling. He was very tired from the trip you know your old man! I had missed him, who knew divorce would look so well on him." Edward chuckled as Reene spoke. "Anyway I just saw a gorgeous young thing standing by the bar." she winked at me and walked away.

"Dear Lord. I hope that isn't a journalist." I pressed my palm against my face but Edward turned me around and he pressed his lips to mine, removing my hand while he was at it. When he pulled away I almost slapped him. "What the fuck ever?" I asked a little breathless.

"We are supposed to be blissful, _wife_." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. "Now come with me, the dance is about to start."

"No! No, wait. I can't dance the waltz. I'm wearing heels for the love of God!" I said as he placed his hands around my waist. The dance floor was already crowded.

"Too late..." he singed against my ear as he pulled me even closer. Then the music started, and I noticed it wasn't a waltz.

_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes and I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'_

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would choose Ludacris for a wedding. But Edward seemed to be delighted by this. His grip on me tightned and he turned me around pressing his body to my back. I almost moan. Yes the guy was a jerk but he was a candy, for sure.

_Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave __but __I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy_

So maybe I could have a good time. I mean it was my wedding reception, and I was dancing with a man who owned the hottest body I had ever seen. Not that I had seen many but anyway. I pressed my ass against him and he started tracing open-mouth kisses down my neck, biting occasionally. I bit my lip trying to hold back the sounds I knew he was waiting for. At some point his hand reached my almost-naked legs, the dress didn't cover much, and he started tracing patterns against my inner tights. Even if the dance floor was crowded as hell now, I knew that some people were watching us.

I opened my eyes for a minute and that was when I saw it. As Edward continued to kiss every inch of skin that was available I spotted my best friend, standing there where the dance floor ended. He looked heart broken, like he had just seen a complete stranger. I recognized the emotion in his eyes. Disappointment. I almost slapped myself. I pulled away from Edward but when I turned around to face him he had a mischievous smile on his face. Why would he...

HE KNEW.

He had done this on purpose. I couldn't believe his stupid jealousy had led me to hurt my best friend! I almost slapped him but instead I turned around and started walking away. I thought I heard something along the lines '_C'mon Bella, love...don't be like that_.' But I couldn't care less.

_I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy_

--

"Bye Bella!"

A very drunk and bubbly Alice shouted as she continued on playing with Jasper's hair. Them and Rosalie had been the last ones left from the gigantic party and of course they were heading towards another one. I couldn't go and get drunk off my ass because I was married. Fuck.

"Bella, don't forget to look for Edward! He is drunk and he could fall in the pool and die!" Rosalie said as she waved her hand at me.

I watched the red convertible disappear out of the gates of the mansion and sighed as I closed the door. Where the hell could he be? I didn't want to find him honestly, because I was still mad at him. Jacob had left God knows where and Edward had just continued the rest of the evening laughing and drinking. He hadn't dance with me because he wanted me, it was because he wanted to mark his territory. I would never admit I was deeply hurt by his lack of intrest on me as a woman.

I snorted at my thoughts and started walking towards my room when I remembered what Rosalie had said. What if he fell into the pool and die? What if he chocked in his own vomit? What if he had rented a whore? I gasped and started to walk as fast as my heels allowed me towards the room. I didn't know which of the options worried me the most. I opened the door of the enormous room we shared and then I sighed in relief.

There lying in the bed was Edward.

He was playing with the pillow and singing something, probably drunk off his ass but I couldn't care less. At least he wasn't with some whore...or dead. I walked towards the bed and sat down to remove this uncomfortable shoes when he finally spoke.

"Bellaaaa-aa-aa" he rolled on the bed as he did. "B-e-l-l-a."

Yep. As drunk as ever.

"Bellaaaa...come to bed with mee.."

"I'm going to sleep in the couch Edders." I said as I wiggled my shoes off, but he was strangely quick for a drunk man and grabbed me by the wrist pushing me into bed beside him and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Edders...ooh." he whispered, his breath smell like a mix of vodka and gin, maybe some whiskey and a few cigarettes. "Staaay with mee Bella.."

"Okay fine." I shifted a little but then I realized he wasn't letting me go. I closed my eyes and decided that in the morning I was going to be mad at him forever and ever until the day I divorced him and I never had to see him again.

"_I want youu...I want you so bad.._" he sang in his sleep, blowing his breath all over my face.

Okay maybe not forever and ever.


	4. The Planets Bend Between Us

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: People! Oh my Godness! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I got! You are amazing. So I'm really glad you are liking the fic so far! Please feel free to question anything you don't understand and once again I remind you that I'm very sorry for the mistakes but English is not my native language. I'm sorry it took me so long, I've got no excuse!  
_

**BPOV.**

I woke up early and, luckily, free from the prison that Edward's arms had been during the whole night. Having his perfect flawless body pressed against mine, and knowing what was under the suit, was pure torture. It took me at least three hours to fall asleep and the fact that he was so..vocal in his dreams didn't help either. Torture, delicious mostly, but torture. Even if I was mad at him I couldn't deny the fact that he had me right where he wanted yesterday while we were dancing and that I was left kind of unsatisfied. Oh well.

I jumped out of the bed and tried to look calm as I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. When I reached it, I entered slowly only to find _my husband _-snort- sitting at the table staring down at his cup of coffee while grimacing. I sat down and tapped my fingers against the wood, waiting for him to either thank me or to apologize. He looked up and smiled when his eyes met mine.

"Whatever you are waiting for, the answer is no." he said and then got up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Keep that up and I'm going to cut _it _while you are sleeping." I muttered as I grabbed the cup and put it in the sink, before I could I dropped it because two arms were wrapped around my waist and suddenly I was pressed between the counter and Edward's body. He blew his breath all over my face and chuckled.

"Oh honey...you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?"

He pressed his lips to my neck and ran his tongue over my collarbone. I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped my lips, he chuckled against my skin and his hands, his very talented hands started caressing my back, slowly, painfully slowly. I was panting, and I could feel my wetness already soaking my panties. I bit my lip down hard, he wasn't going to win, I wasn't going to let him know that I was enjoying this. One of his hands reached one of the straps of my dress and he pulled it down.

"Oops." he chuckled and then he pressed his lips against the exposed skin. "I love this dress.."

And in the middle of my high I noticed that I was still wearing the poor excuse of a dress that Alice had forced on me. Edward licked my skin again and then blew his breath over it. I sighed and held onto the counter, gripping it. He pressed his body into mine and I moaned. Loud. My heavy eyelids fell and I threw my head back. A second later the delicious pressure of his body against mine was gone. My eyes shot open and I saw him standing by the door chuckling.

"A thunder-storm is coming." he smiled at me and then he turned around. "Alice called and said we should stay in."

Yeah, right.

Edward and me. In the same house. For more than five hours. Without faking.

Actually that sounded kind of fun.

--

I sat down in the couch and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. It was nice spending a day at home, dressed like a normal girl watching a chick flick while it rained outside. I was actually kind of tired and the party last night, plus the baby-sitting big baby Edders had tired me out. I covered myself with the thick blanket and pressed the plain button. Ah. McAdams and Gosling never got old. But before I could start enjoying the romantic goodness that the notebook was I heard it. Heavy steps coming down the stairs. Hadn't we made a silent agreement to stay away from each other?

He sat beside me and grabbed part of the blanket, covering himself with it. I sighed when I felt his hand resting on my tight. When was this guy giving up? Ugh. I moved my leg but this only ended up with his hand on my hip. I tried to move again but his arm sneaked behind me and enveloped me into a hug. I buffed and pushed him away as I got up from the couch and paused the movie.

"What do you want?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips

"Nothing in particular, I was trying to watch the movie and you are interrupting." he answered non-chantatlant. I almost slapped him

"Edward, remember that deal about you and me being in different room? Well I was here first!" I sounded like a two year old having a tantrum but I didn't care. "I want to watch this movie."

"I can be good..." he said offering the most convincing puppy-face I had ever seen. "I promise, c'mon." And before I could react his fingers were around my wrist and he had me craddled on his lap. I felt his hot breath on my neck like a caress. "I promise..." he muttered again.

I should have never believed _that_.

An hour later the movie had ended and Edward was having a blast dramatizing a menopausal sixty year old.

"Oh Isabella, Thank God you are here to hold my hand, I couldn't have gotten through this without you..." he faked-sobbed into my shoulder "So sad, so so so so sad."

"Oh Jeez stop it!" I try to push him away but the struggle made us fall to the floor, I ended up with him in top of me, his hands holding onto my hips. "Edward! Let me go!"

"Kiss me." he said, suddenly that stupid smirk was whipped off his face and his eyes boring into mine.

"Edward..." I moved my arms a little but then I realized he wasn't joking. "Edward c'mon this really isn't funny..."

"Because I'm not joking..." one of his hands slid down and he wrapped my leg around his hip. "C'mon Bella, I know you remember that night."

Of course I did. His hot breath all over my face wasn't making it any easier for me to push it to the back of my mind. I pressed my hands to his chest and tried to pushed him away but it was too late. He was already kissing me. His lips were moving harshly against mine and his fingers were running wildly through my hair. His tongue was harsh against me and he opened my lips with it violently. One of his legs fell between mine and he pressed his knee against my tight, which earned him a very loud moan from me. He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw and then to my neck where he bit me, hard. I moaned loudly and as soon as I got the chance I flipped us over, straddling him. I smirked and got up but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down on top of him again, my legs fell over his and he flipped us over, making an entangled mess of limbs.

"Let me go..." I whispered, the only sound that echoed in the empty room was our heavy breathing. "You got what you wanted."

"Oh I want so much more..." he muttered as he licked his lips. He looked delicious, his messy hair and wet lips were the image of sex. "Jesus Christ celibacy is so not my treat."

"I'm not enjoying it either..." I muttered as I tried to focus on something else than his perfect abs against my stomach. "That's why you need to let me go..." I pressed my hands to his chest and tried to push him away.

And then it happened.

A loud noise.

A bright light.

And the sound of persistent rain falling outside.

I burried my nails into his arms and hugged him with my other arm as I pressed my face into his neck. He chuckled and pulled himself up with my body still hanging from his.

I hated storms.

"Brat...are you serious?" he muttered as he picked me up in his arms

"Serious as hell buddy." My words sounded muffled against his skin, I clutched his arm tighter and screamed against his neck when another thunder came. "Oh My God, Oh My God..."

"Brat you need to calm down okay, what do you want us to do? Hide under our bed and tell bedtime stories? Be a woman!" he added as he started to walk towards the stairs, suddenly the power went off. "Holy crap!"

"Can we still do the bedtimes story thing-y?" I asked while I bit my lip

"From almost getting some to reading Little Red Riding Hood...that's something." he muttered as he stumbled in the dark.

"Edward you were not getting any..." he sighed "And Edward...?"

"Yes Brat?"

"If you drop me I'll rip your balls off."

He chuckled.

---

"...And then she fell into the lake and we all started laughing and my mom came out and we all ran away, you know Rosalie stayed there in her french suit and she started cursing in french, and Alice came up for air and Jasper was all worried and protective..." he said and then he lifted my hand and pressed it to the side of his neck, I felt something rough, an irregular pattern in his soft skin. "That's where I got this scar from...I can't believe I didn't recognize your friend...that was the best summer of my life..."

"I wish I had been there..." I muttered as my fingers continued on dancing against his neck. "How did Jasper do that?"

"I wish you had been there too..." he muttered completely ignoring my question and he turned to look at me, the dim light that came from the moonlight outside, his face, every angle and every inch of skin seemed perfect, beautiful. His eyes were glistening and I had to force myself to pull my eyes away from him, I tried to focus on the pouring rain and the constant sound it made against the roof. "It felt like you were though...Alice wouldn't stop talking about you..." he chuckled "Bella is amazing, I miss Bella, She is my best friend ever, I wish Bella was here, You sounded just like Bella..."

I laughed, that did sound like Alice.

"That was the summer my parents got divorced. Alice felt so bad when she came back home..." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "It wasn't her fault I mean....it was good for me to be alone...I learned a lot...and..." I trailed off and let my eyes roam around the ceiling. I could feel the moisture forming in my eyes. I didn't want this, I had cried enough over that during the whole summer, my brave face had been on the moment Alice got off the plane and now here I was, in bed with a total stranger, who happened to be my husband and about to cry about something that I considered ancient history in front of him. I never cried, I had never really cried in front of anyone. I faked it for my movies, but now the tears were real.

The ache was real.

But before I could drown back in the past I felt something pulling me. I turned and saw that Edward was holding my hand. Our hands were placed perfectly between our faces, his fingers intertwined with mine, his green eyes were glistening. He didn't move. He didn't try to hold me, or hug me. He didn't kiss me or tried to covered us with a blanket. He just held my hand.

It was all I needed.

And as I fell asleep with the sight of his tired eyes and the lulling of his slow breathing a little voice in my head kept on repeating the same phrase over and over and over and over.

This felt _real_.


	5. Ender Will Save Us All

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: I tried to update faster this time but this chapter was pretty fucking long. Sorry! Now that a break is coming I'm sure I'll write faster as always, you are amazing. Please review you know you make my life! Thank you._

**BPOV.**

Something had changed.

I was sure it wasn't just me that I had noticed how Edward's attitude around me had changed and it wasn't just my mind fucking with me. It was him and his fucking pity. Eversince I had that sort of emotional breakdown he would just be so careful around me like I was a fucking vase that would break at any harsh movement. He would walk right beside me with his hand around his waist in every public appearance we made, like I was about to fall or something, he opened the fucking doors for me and he was always giving me that look.

That fucking look. The pity look.

It made me want to rip his eyes out with a fork. But the first days I noticed I kept it to myself. Like everything lately I felt like my friendship with Alice was drifting. The fact that she was my manager was creating something weird in between us. I couldn't tell her about how Edward would occasionally kiss me when we were alone or how I hugged him and pretended to be asleep when I did it. I was crossing the line and I knew it, so maybe my mind was fucking with me I just couldn't tell because I couldn't talk to anyone. Maybe I was driving myself fucking nuts and I would end up in one of those rehabs. Fucking fantastic.

So my sanity had decided to be MIA today.

"Bella! Your husband is here!" my PA shouted from the other side of the door. And now there was fucking this, why did he insisted of picking me up from the set? I had a driver at my disposal, I could go back perfectly safe! But no Mr. C just had to play his part of the loving husband too well. Fuck me, more like stalker guy who wants to fuck you part.

"Let him in!" I chanted and jumped out of the couch. I grabbed my purse and jacket and started walking towards the door. I just wanted some food and somewhere to pass out on, hubby had different plans, it seemed like it at least when he walked through the threshold enthusiastically with my PA following him and grabbed my face and planted a wet sloppy kiss on my lips. Since I knew that my PA was there I dropped the purse and jacket and wrapped my arms around him returning the kiss until Virginia left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Fuckin-finally..." I muttered as I pulled away and grabbed my stuff from the floor. Ugh, his saliva was all over my face, he had done that on purpose. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just doing my job brat." he answered as he leaned back on the wall and took a cigarette out of his pocket. "Light?"

"You can't smoke in here buddy." Where the fuck was my lighter anyway? I walked towards the door and before I opened it I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers, I took a step forward but he pulled me back and used his free hand to mess up my hair. Probably to make it look like we had been kissing and groping for a while instead of...well whatever we had been doing, I rolled my eyes and when he finally finished he looked at me and nodded in approval. I shot daggers at him and he just smirked and gave me oogly eyes. And then the look came.

"Sorry I thought it was funny..." he muttered as he opened the door.

As he dragged me down the stairs, towards the car I wanted to stop him slap him and say

_Don't fucking apologize._

_---_

"Edward what the fuck are we doing here?" I asked as I looked out my window, it was extremely dark but I could tell that we were no where near our house. I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair nervously as I racked my brains. Why wasn't he answering? He was just staring at me with that stupid smug face. Ugh smugward. I hated him...he was so self-centered, self-obsessed, self..

"We are having dinner with my parents." he said as it was the most common thing ever. I panicked.

Shit.

Fuck.

And more shit.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I took a sharp intake of breath and covered my face with my hands, I was wearing some jeans and a grey hoodie. I looked like I hadn't slept in four months and my eyes had so much eye-liner on I seemed to be a creature of the night. "I'm not dress properly! I look like a homeless crack!whore. They are going to think I'm just another one of your whores who gave you too much alcohol and got you into this marriage."

"Bella..." he chuckled and leaned forward grabbing my hands "The reason I didn't ask you to dress up is because my parents like simple stuff, last time I brought one of my girlfriends here my mom respectfully expressed how she thought the girl was a 'plastic doll' and a 'stuck up bitch' and I don't want her to think that of you." he finished as he pulled my hoodie down and tracing the purple bags underneath my eyes I snorted.

"Why wouldn't you want them to think that about me?" I tried to lean back again but my hands were pressed between his and I couldn't move.

"Because..." he let go of my hands and leaned back, Smugward was back apparently. "I kind of like you wifey. You are a pretty fuckin' hot wife."

"Oh jeez Edward..." I bit back my smirk and tapped my nails against the leather. "Are we there yet?"

"Um we just got here actually, Rosalie and Jasper are probably here too and so your annoying little friend should be..." and his cellphone went off "Alice we are almost there don't get your panties in a twist....no I'm not...she is here if you could just shut the fuck up you...." he extended his arm and offered the cellphone "Talk to her please."

_"...and I think you are just really fucking rude and you are the one who should shut the fuck up and suck it up, oh wait you can't..."_

"Alice this is me..." her tone changed immediately

_"Bella...oh you are here! I see the car, bye Bells!" _I handed the phone to Edward, grabbed my purse and got off the car. I was pressed into a gigantic hug as soon as I did.

"BELLA!" I started laughing at Emmett's booming voice, I had missed him so much and it took me completely by surprise "I've missed you kid!"

"Emmett! I've missed you so much!" I laughed again and dropped my purse as he continued on squishing all my bones together. "Emmett I can't breathe..." He laughed and then he unwrapped his arms. "You big teddy bear! I fucking missed you don't ever go on a trip again your sister was fucking mad without you!" I laughed as Alice muttered how she wasn't.

"Sorry Bells..." he shrugged and then his gaze shifted to Edward "So that's the lucky guy, huh?" I raised my eyebrow but then I saw Alice moving her hands behind him...oh, Emmett didn't know. "Do you want me to kick his ass Bells?"

"No Emmett that won't be necessary." I winked and a second later I felt Edward's arm around my waist. "Well shall we go inside? Are Rosalie and Jasper there?"

"Yes of course." Alice giggled. "Hi Bells! Edward." she ended her sentence dryly and grabbed Emmett's hand guiding him inside. "C'mon guys."

"Bella..." Edward's lips were pressed against my ear, whispering "My parents think we are really married. Don't ruin it." he straightened and walked into the house with the cheesiest grin on his face, I wanted to slap him. "Mom? Dad?" he called out as he dragged me into the living room.

"Darling!" a petite dark-haired woman exclaimed as she got up from the couch and pulled Edward into a hug. "Oh I've missed you so much dear!" she pulled away and kissed his forehead, I almost smile that had to be his mother, she looked so...protective and motherly, unlike mine. "Oh and you must be Isabella!"

"Bella." Edward and I said at the same time and she giggled like a high school girl.

"Oh come here sweetie!" she said as she hugged me, ah, those motherly hugs I loved them and I rarely got them, I couldn't understand why Edward was so fucked up his mother was adorable. "I'm going to go and check on dinner, make yourself at home darling." she gave me a dashing smile and exited the room.

I turned my gaze to my husband who was now sitting in one of the couches talking to a blond man who looked a lot like Jasper. His father I guessed, Edward turned to look at me with a perfect smile plastered on his face and he extended his hand towards me.

"Come here love." I walked slowly hesitantly towards him and my eyes almost fell off when he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Carlise this is my wife.." he kissed my cheek with such reverence I almost cried, okay not really but his act was pretty fucking awesome. "Isabella Marie Swan.."

"A pleasure..." Carlise nodded, in that moment Esme walked back into the room and sat besides Carlise, taking his hand on hers as she did, he smiled lovingly and I noticed how Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice walked into the room too.

"Pleasure is mine..." I replied smiling timidly as I rested my head on Edward's chest "I'm sorry I'm not dressed up is just Edward didn't..."

"Oh no problem darling..." Esme smiled warmly "Rose and Jazz came over with your friends and we invited them to dinner and Rose decided to message Edward, we really wanted to meet you. Forgive us for not attending your wedding reception we are just not into that kind of Hollywood parties." she smiled again and I felt like a fucking liar.

"That's no problem Mrs. Cullen." Edward squeezed my waist and smiled as he looked at me, screw fucking awesome his act was gold.

"Oh dear call me Esme, you make me feel so old." she laughed and Carlise laughed along with her, fucking perfect couple. "So do tell us, how did you two meet?"

I panicked, froze, blushed furiously. Of course I had lie to complete strangers about this but Carlise and Esme were so precious and pure, I couldn't lie to their faces. I looked down and played with my hands a bit and then looked up again. Esme had misunderstood my uncomfortableness.

"Oh sweetheart was he rude? Edward Anthony..." she started but I cut her off

"No it was nothing like that..." I bit my lip and then looked at him hesitantly I knew that Alice and Jasper where staring at me too "Um actually we kind of...bumped into each other...in Alaska. We hit off really easily but we wanted to keep our thing a secret because...well you know I was scared the press would tear us apart. I liked him too much and I didn't want the media to affect our relationship. But that weekend I was having a really stressful week and he invited me to go to Vegas to loosen up and have fun..." I felt the tears forming in my eyes, Esme looked so touched so relived that her son was happy I felt like a fucking cunt lying to her like this. "...it was the most romantic thing ever. He proposed and...I was so touched and then I realized it was more than like I didn't care anymore what the rest of the world had to say because, I needed him, I loved him..." and that did it, the look on her eyes when I said I loved her son broke my fucking heart and the tears started falling "I said yes in a heartbeat." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and smiled through the tears.

"Oh darling..." she whispered as she smiled gently. "That is so beautiful, I'm glad that my boy has found someone who loves him this much." she got up and smiled at the sight of us. "Rose, Jasper come and help me serve dinner." and she exited the room again. I turned to look at Edward who was still staring at me with apparent adoration, since Carlise and Emmett were in the room he gently whiped my tears with his thumb and when he was done he kissed me gently, barely pressing his lips to mine.

"Come on love, I want to show you my old room." he grabbed my hand and drag me up the stairs, he opened the door and closed it harshly locking it behind him.

"Bella what the fuck is wrong with you?" he grabbed my face with both of his hands and stared into my eyes, I looked away. Coward.

"Nothing. I was acting, fake tears, I'm supposed to be moved it was supposedly the greatest night of my life..." I buffed, he quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Your mom and dad are really sweet Edward..."

"Carlise isn't my dad, I mean not my biological dad but he is my dad really um..." he dropped his arms "My mom remarried...um Jasper and Rosalie are my step-brother and sister..." he muttered, I saw a flash of something in his eyes but I couldn't really tell what.

"Oh...your dad..." but he didn't let me finish

"My biological dad is dead, Bella." he hissed and then he turned around, his eyes were flaming. "Dinner's ready, let's go."

---

Dinner was nice. I felt guilty through it but it was nice. It had been a long while since I had eaten a home-cooked meal and the dinner table being full only made me happier even if some of the people in it weren't remotely related it made me happy to see Alice and Jasper holding hands though the meal or the looks Rose and Emmett gave to each other. Carlise seemed like a genuine nice guy and in some way I was relieved he was with Esme, she was too pure maybe too precious to be with someone else, I felt the need to protect her even if I felt like I was hurting her. I offered to help with the dishes when dinner was over and the male population moved into the living room along with Rosalie and Alice. Esme wouldn't accept at first but I still did anyway.

My mistake.

"I'm so glad my boy is with someone like you Bella..." she smiled at me and continued cleaning "I was so worried, I'm sure he has told you about his father and all that went down between us he lost faith in any kind of long-term relationship, he would just sleep around with any girl that showed up to his shows and believe, there were a lot. But then he found you..." she laughed softly to herself and then turned around to face me. "I've never seen him so happy.." I bit my lip, yes his act was pretty fucking awesome "...he really, really loves you." she concluded and I nodded, I couldn't believe she was so unperceptive, or maybe she was trying to convince herself, it was easier to accept the pretty lie than the ugly truth. "I invited Edward over our country-house during the summer break, I invited your friends too and they accepted, Alice said that your agenda is clean."

"Summer break is...next week." I muttered

"Exactly darling! We'll have a wonderful time as a family, I consider Jasper and Rosalie my children and well I know that Jasper is dating Alice and I'm pretty sure Rosalie has a thing for Emmett.." she winked and turned around again. "We are done sweetie, go to the living-room with the others if you want, I'm just going to make us some coffee." I turned around to leave but she stopped me before I could. "Oh and Bella.." and she walked towards me and pulled me in her maternal hug again. "Thank you. For everything."

I walked out of the kitchen with tears in my eyes and just ran upstairs towards Edward's room.

---

"Bella..." It was a faint whisper in the darkness of the room that was quickly covered by my sobbing. "Bella..." the voice got closer and suddenly I felt something moving beside me, I was curled up in the corner on the room, my face pressed against my knees and all the fucking eye-liner I had on was probably all over my face. I lifted my head slowly and the light that was entering from outside allowed me to see Edward sitting beside me. I made a sound that sounded like a sob or a giggle, I couldn't tell.

"What the fuck is up with you brat?" he looked into my eyes and held my face between his hand whipping the tears away quickly like he had earlier."You are so sensitive and so....vulnerable. What did my mom say?" and I just started crying harder at his words because I remembered his mom and how she adored me for making her son happy and for loving him. "Brat, don't cry." and then he did something completely unexpected.

He hugged me.

He actually pulled me into his arms and pressed my face against his chest, he took my small frame into his arms and lifted me from the floor to put me down on the bed. I had wrapped my arms around his neck so when he lowered me onto it he lay besides me, his arms around my torso, my face still pressed into his chest. I was crossing the line, again.

I couldn't care less. I was so tired and so exhausted and my mind was finding it harder to draw a line between reality and fiction. I didn't know which things I was supposed to feel or which I wasn't. But I didn't care because all I felt in that exact moment was safety and something flipped inside my mind, I knew right then that something had changed.

Me.


	6. I Won't Disagree

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: You guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You are so great! I updated faster this time ;) and with a treat! Merry Christmas! Reviews are the best presents ever.  
_

**BPOV.**

"Bella..."

I shifted at the whisper and buried my head in my pillow.

"Too early..."

My voice came out dry and muffled and it all caused him to chuckle and to shake me a little harder. Not fucking cool. I moved my hand and tried to slap him but he only kept on shaking me and laughed harder. I whimpered and got up only to find my husband with a mischievous smile on his face. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and got up from besides the bed to leave the room. I arched my eyebrow and bit my lip at the strange reaction he had. I got up slowly and picked up one of his shirts that was lying around and put it on. I honestly didn't mind walking around the house in my underwear but since Emmett and Alice were staying with us I had to be, what was the word Alice used, oh polite.

I walked down stairs lazily and when I reached the kitchen I was pulled into a frenzied kissed by my husband, keeping up the act in front of Emmett he called it. That was pretty lame even for him, but my line of thought was lost as soon as he slipped his tounge into my mouth. Of course it had been enough for Emmett.

"You guys, enough please." he muttered as he pushed more cereal into his mouth. "I mean I'm trying to eat here I don't want to watch you two play tongue-hockey."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head and handed me a cup of coffe. Fucking perfect husband.

"We have to go to that event tonight Bella." he said as he sat besides me and placed his hand over mine. Alice said act like a husband not a fucking lovesick dog.

"Oh right...ehrm sure." I tried to smile but my lips wouldn't curl, oh well. Emmett rolled his eyes and got up from his seat.

"I'm going out with Jasper, please don't be all over each other tonight." he muttered.

"Oh Emmett say hello to your boyfriend from me..." Edward laughed and as soon as he heard the door slam he let go of my hand. "You look pretty fuckin' hot today. Especially because you are wearing my clothes." he arched his eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Edward you are not getting anything.." I muttered as I continued to stare at my coffee, I felt his hand moving higher up my thigh and I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering. "And stop that perv."

He chuckled against as he got up and then leaned down to press a mouth-open kiss against my neck, and my brain fucking failed. Yes Ladies and Gentleman I let out a loud moan. He chuckled even harder.

"Have fun getting ready wifey..." he muttered as he left the kitchen, I sighed and picked the magazine that Emmett was reading before he left.

There, front-cover was a 'candid'of Edward and me walking down the street, holding hands, kissing. Well we did look pretty fuckin' hot. I smirked and regretted it as soon as Alice walked into the kitchen....with Jasper?

"Good morning!" she singed as she walked towards the coffee machine. "Did you sleep well Bella? I had a marvellous night..." she winked at Jasper

"Ugh Fucking fantastic..." I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper. "Weren't you supposed to meet Emmett?"

"Um...no?" he looked confused for a moment and he arched his eyebrow "Why?" he looked fucking clueless.

Oh, oh. So Emmett was lying, he was probably....with Rosalie. Ew. I bit my lip and pushed the magazine aside as I got up. I did not need to see Alice and Jasper feeding each other like the cheesy couple they were. And I couldn't believe they were fucking under my roof, they didn't let us have sex! I mean I wasn't into Edward or anything...he was just hot, incredibly so, and he didn't try to hard to hide the fact that he wanted me. In completely physical way of course, just like I wanted him, I licked my lips um sex with Edward.

My fantasy obviously didn't go too far because since I was still standing in the kitchen I heard Alice moan behind me.

Ew.

---

I was distracted trying to pick a dress for the gala tonight, the red one was too whoreish, the green one too Jessica Simpson and the white one was practically see-through. I sighed and threw another crime against everything that was holy for Dolce and Gabbana on the bed. Was it that hard for Virgina to get me a decent dress? The nerve on that bitch! First she spend 90% of her time ogling my husband and now she wanted to publicly humiliate me? I'd have to ask Alice to get me something as soon as possible.

But I couldn't go on with my rampage of hateful thoughts towards my lame PA because I was interrupted by some sort of...music? I dropped the dress I had been holding and walked towards the door almost hypnotized by the music that was coming from some where in the house. It was coming from the room with the big black doors, the room I never ever went into.

I pushed the door that was already open and what I saw when I opened it took my breath away. The room had dark velvet curtains and only a few a rays of light got through them, there was nothing inside of it, just a piano conveniently positioned in the center of the room. And sitting there playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard was Edward. I could only see his back but I couldn't stay standing there, he seemed like a fucking god to me at the moment and I just had to touch him. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first four buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair was crazy some parts against his face because of the sweat some others just moving frenetically like his body. His fingers moved ever so slowly and I was in fucking awe.

I had never find anyone more fucking perfect that him.

And a soon as I reached out to touch him, to proove myself that he was real, he stopped. Like something too good to be truth that disappears after you ask if it's real. He turned to stare at me and what I saw in his eyes almost made me fucking cream myself, his eyes were burning, there was so much passion contained inside of them I couldn't even breathe. At first I thought he was mad at me, for sneaking in and interrupting his privacy but after some seconds he chuckled and his eyes softened. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He smiled and moved a little and then patted the space next to him on the bench. I sat down hesitantly but when I finally did he started playing again. He closed his eyes and moved his fingers against the keys slowly, the ghostly movement was hypnotizing and the song was lulling, completely beautiful. It felt like a second after when he stopped playing and looked into my eyes again. I bit my lip to stop the words from flowing, this moment felt so intimate so private between us I didn't want to break it. He smiled and then he barely whispered.

"You hadn't heard me play before..." he bit his lip and stared at me for a moment.

"Um..no I never..." my voice was a faint whisper too and I looked around the room nervously.

"I'm having a show...next week. You could come...." he smiled at me and I nodded enthusiastically "Do you play?" he was staring at me so intensely, like he was trying to discover something inside my eyes.

"No, no." I chuckled a little and then went on "Um I took some classes, when I was like five but...I convinced my mom and dropped it." I scratched my neck nervously and my eyes went back to him "So not my thing. The teacher was a phsyco, he didn't have the patience for me I guess..." He chuckled and looked down at the piano and then back at me.

"I could teach you..." he muttered and he smiled at me, I frowned but he continued before I could answer. "C'mon it will be fun, I promise."

"Well...one try couldn't hurt, I guess." I try to straighten myself but Edward stopped me.

"No no no, come here." he said as he patted on the space that was between his legs. Was he asking me to sit on his lap? Bad idea. The last time I had agree to that we ended up married. But of course my body, fucking traitor, moved towards him as he pulled me between his legs his whole body pressing against my back, I could feel his very well defined chest and I almost moaned when he shifted and his groin touched my butt. Oh delicious torment.

"Um so..." he muttered as he rested his chin on my shoulder and placed his hands over mine, he swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm going to teach you one of my compositions, it's pretty simple and I don't think you know how to read a music sheet so just follow my hands, okay?" I nodded.

And he started playing, the melody soaring out of his fingers like magic, it was so sensuous and incredibly delicious. I felt like waves of passion were rolling off my body and I leaned back and rested against his chest and closed my eyes. Then I understood why Edward closed his while he played. It felt so amazing, how the music seemed to be everywhere at the same time. I opened my eyes and turned my head only to notice that Edward had turned his as he continued playing and was staring into my eyes too.

His lips were so close.

I licked my lips. I only had to lean a little closer and our lips would touch, I closed my eyes and leaned closer, oh I could feel his lips hovering mine, my heart was like a fucking elephant and I just kept on leaning...

"Edward."

Jasper's sharp voice knocked me back into reality. Edward stopped playing and turned to him to give him a murderous look while I got up from the bench where I had left my fucking dignity. I looked down waiting for his lecture to come. Apparently the lecture wasn't for me.

"Bella Alice's looking for you, she is in your room."

I walked out of the room without looking at Edward's murderous face.

---

"Bella I found the perfect dress! It's blue and strapless and beautiful! But first we need to do your hair and make up. I was thinking something simple, base, eyeliner, lip gloss and curls for the hair, what do you think?" Alice said hyperly as she patted the chair in front of the mirror and smiled at me. I just nodded and sat down, I couldn't speak, I was too fucking focus in the way that Edward's chest felt against my back. "Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yes." I delivered the lie with a perfect smile. "Well let's get this on." Alice laughed and started curling my hair.

I was fucking lying to everyone anyway.

---

When I got out of the room, after being tortured by Alice with hair, make-up, dress, shoes, accessories and more stuff I couldn't even bother to remember I found Jasper standing next to it, he was wearing a suit and staring at me, I could see something that was lingering below the surface of his calmness. He offered me his arms and I arched my eyebrow but took it anyway, he started leading me down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he descened down the stairs gracefully and pulled me along.

"Escorting you to the door." he said politely, he stopped walking when we reached the door and dropped my arm. "Don't do anything stupid." he warned severely and then turned away.

I pushed the door open slowly and when I got outside the flashes blinded me, the event that was taking place in our backyard was already full of photographers. Well at least I didn't had to be with Edward in a car, that would be weird, really really weird. But before I could move away from the flashes I felt an arm around my waist and when I looked up I stopped breathing. If Jasper looked dashing there were no words to describe the sight of him right now, Edward was glorious, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, talented, smart, funny, he seemed to shine like never before in my eyes at that moment.

And between a couple of pictures I was sure the sadness flashed my eyes because right then and right there I realized how wrong everyone, he did deserve me, in fact he deserved better. Someone who would love him as truly as his mother loved his father, someone he could love the way he had been taught to. And I wasn't her. I tightened my grip around his waist for a second, fearing, I knew he wasn't mine, not really, but I felt like every women on that party wanted him, to steal him from me.

He looked down at me and smiled sweetly, squeezing my waist gently, he leaned down to press his lips to mine. And then he pulled away, grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the garden. I swallowed hard as I saw that he was approaching a woman, a beautiful extraordinary so, woman.

"Bella, babe this is Kate." I smiled lightly but she didn't smile back, she glared at me, she fucking gave me the stink eye. Bitch. "Kate this is Bella."

"A pleasure." I offered and she just glared back. "So Kate, do you know my husband from somewhere?"

I regretted it.

She smirked.

Edward looked away.

"Your husband and I dated a year ago, darling." I could sense the british accent all over. "I'm Kate Denali, the supermodel?" I didn't answer and she laughed "Oh Barbara was it? Is it nice under that rock you live?"

_"Oh bitch is nice because I don't have to stare at your fucking face."_

Jasper's word echoed and I swallowed my answer.

"A pleasure Kate." I hissed as I turned around and grabbed the first glass of alcohol I could find.

Fucking stupid supermodel bitch.

---

After three more glasses of champagne and two martini's Jasper's words had faded from my mind, it was my fucking house I could do whatever I wanted to. I grabbed another glass of champagne and started walking towards where that whore was shamelessly flirting with my husband. I took a sip of the glass and gave it to a waitress as I made my way across the dance floor, I could feel Jasper's and Alice's eyes on me but I didn't care, so I was walking a little funny maybe, it was the alcohol. I reached my husband and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. He looked down at me surprised but then he pulled me close to him.

The bitch gave me another glare.

"Do you have a problem?" I snarled at her and she looked at me, apparently the bitch was up for a fight.

"Excuse me?" she said as she arched her eyebrow.

"I said do you have a problem?" I placed my hands on my hips and tried to give her my best glare. "You have been flirting with my husband and glaring at me ever since you got in here so I want to know what's your fucking problem bitch."

Edward grabbed my wrist and started pulling me across the dance floor as soon as the words left my mouth. Kate was staring at me, she seemed pretty surprised by the fact that I and talked to her like that but of course I couldn't taste my victory because Edward dragged me into the house and slammed the door behind us. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the darkness inside the kitchen, when I turned around I almost fell back. Edward was furious, his eyes were burning me, he took a few steps towards me and I took a few back until I hit the counter and Edward was standing dangerously close to me, his hands resting on the counter behind me.

"What...the...fuck...Bella?" he asked as he took a deep breath.

"What...?" I mumbled incoherently, having him this close was obviously no good for me. "What are you talking about? That fucking bitch was crazy! Don't give me shit Edward it's not mu fault that you dated a phsyco okay?"

"You are acting like a phsyco here! Bella what the fuck..."

"SHUT UP EDWARD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING MAD I AM AT YOU! Inviting your ex-girlfriend here! Don't you think I have enough with every single woman I see is staring at you LIKE YOU ARE A FREAKING PLAYBOY! I'm fucking tired of..."

"Well look who's talking! Have you seen yourself?" he hissed at me "YOU GO AROUND WEARING THIS FUCKING TINY DRESSES AND SHOWING OFF TO EVERYONE! GOD YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING TEASE!"

I slapped him. Hard.

When he turned to look at me again his eyes where more furious if possible. He stared at me for five good seconds.

And he kissed me.

It wasn't sweet and soft like the kisses he gave me when everyone was watching. It was fucking crazy, he was pulling at my hair at my clothes, our mouths open as soon as they connected and my hands were pulling his hair harshly. I could feel his hands on my breasts, my legs, he lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He groaned into my mouth and when I was practically chocking he moved his mouth down to my neck and sucked there, I moaned and threw my head back. I felt his fingers ghosting over my tights, reaching higher and higher. I couldn't breath.

"You are not wearing anything..." he muttered as he spread my legs further with his waist.

His fingers finally reached my center, I was dripping, my tights were soaked with my wetness. He pressed his mouth against my neck and sucked it while his fingers kept going further and further, until he reached my center. Ah. He plunged two fingers inside of me and my eyes shot open in surprise. His fingers moved quickly, pressing, too harsh, too quickly. I liked it, the mix of pain and pleasure had me moaning and begging for more. I leaned foward and as I pressed my face to his neck I bit him, hard. He groaned again and used his free hand to pull my hair, forcing me to throw my head back and he licked from my jaw down to my breasts.

"Fuck..." I muttered as I lowered my hands and searched blindly for his erection, it had been pressed against my leg for the past minutes and it was getting unbearable even for me. When I finally found him I squeezed him, hard.

And his fingers thrusted so harshly into me while he groaned and threw his head back.

I came.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to swallow the moans that were erupting from my throat, Edward wasn't having that shit.

"Scream, Bella. Stop biting it back." he whispered against my ear.

"Nghnnn Edward.....nghnnnnn...." I squeezed him harder and I felt his cock twitch under my hand, I felt the wetness on his pants and the fact that he was coming at the same time at me made me come ever harder. "nghnnnnnnnnnn...." he bit my shoulder and when he was done he pulled away and licked the same spot.

"Holy shit..." he muttered as he pulled away from me, he licked his fingers and put his hands on the counter again. I didn't unwrap my legs, I wasn't ready to let go yet.

"What a mess we've made..." he said as he leaned closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, what a mess we've made..."

I wasn't talking about the kitchen.


	7. The Ice Is Getting Thinner

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews you guys! I really enjoy reading them and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. However I have a little thing to ask, if anyone was willing to beta the story for me? Please PM me if you want to because I want to give this story the best quality I can, so please pm if you are willing! Much love and please drop me a line if you are reading.  
_

**BPOV.**

I woke up with a throbbing pain pulsing in my head and a leg between mine. I was too fucking scared to open my eyes, after the episode last night on the kitchen we had stumbled into our room, fell onto the bed and done it again, and again. We hadn't got to the point were we had sex but I'd say we were pretty fucking close, and after he had licked me all over I fell back and just fell asleep, I didn't know how we had ended up in this position. His arm around my waist, his leg between mine, our almost naked bodies pressed together. I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what I was going to find.

Fucking ace.

Edward was awake and he was just staring at me. Fucking creepy. I yawned and tried to move, subtly, but he didn't let me go. He smiled a little and then he pulled himself on top of me. I was trapped between his body and the bed, I could feel every fucking part of his body pressed against me, his muscles weren't defined, he was rather lanky, but they were so fucking sexy, I could feel myself getting wet, and that damn smirk that was plastered in his face, wasn't helping me at all. I licked my lips and he smirked again.

Fuck.

"What are you doing exactly?" I asked as I tried to move a little, I noticed a scratch on his arm, my nails had left a mark.

"I think we could repeat the performance of last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I bit back my smile. I was about to jump him, the wetness between my legs was rather unbearable, and since his knee was pressed against my tight I was sure he was feeling it too, when I remembered...Alice.

"Jeez! Edward, no no NO! We weren't even supposed to have sex, Oh God if Jasper and Alice find out they'll kill us, they'll..." he pressed his finger against my mouth and stopped my lips from moving.

"We didn't have sex, however if you had that in mind..." he smirked again and his fingertips barely touched my hard nipple, I moaned, jeez fucking calm down.

"Edward no..." my willpower was weaker and weaker with every touch.

"Bella we are married..." he whispered against my neck "Alice and Jasper are not here..." his fingers were dancing around my belly button "...and well we are just horny..." and just when his fingers were about to reach my center, he stopped. "But since you don't want to break the rules with me maybe I should get Kate..."

Fucking. Asshole.

I grabbed him by the hair, pulling harshly and pressed my mouth against his. I opened his mouth with my tongue, he didn't put up a fight to be honest, and lost all coherent thought when I felt his naked erection pressing against my tight. Maybe I was going to have sex with him right now, I hadn't got any since our wedding night and I barely remembered it. He squeezed my hips and his hands dances slowly down, until he reached my tights and spread my legs open harshly. I moaned louder and his lips moved down to my jaw, my neck, he kept on biting me and licking over it.

Fucking hot.

"Nggnn, Edward stooop..." I whispered as he licked the skin between my breasts. "Edward...stop." he pulled back but my grip on his hair tightened. "You are killing me...ngnn"

And then he did it. If I was going to stop before no there was no way I was going to. He pulled back, pressed his forehead against mine and while he licked his lips he spoke with a voice that dripped fucking sex...

"Do you want me to try to revive you?"

My heartbeat was out of control and my legs immediately wrapped around his waist, pressing his erection to my inner tight. I moaned and when I did he kissed me, plunging his mouth into my mouth, I moaned and bit his tongue, this only made his grip on my hair tighten and I could feel my wetness running down my tights. He bit my neck harshly this time, and then he pushed my hair out of my face and licked my cheek. Fucking sexy, I was dripping. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine as he closed his eyes, his hot breath all over my face and him between my legs, I didn't know if I could take it.

"Fuck you Cullen, fuck you..." I muttered as he chuckled, his whole body vibrating against mine.

"If you are lucky..." my mouth went dry again. "Do you want to get lucky Bella?"

"BELLA! BELLA! ARE YOU HOME?" Alice's high pitched tone echoed in every corner of the house. I groaned.

"Holy Fuck tell me she's not here..." he muttered as he dropped his face into my neck. "Make her go away Bella, I can't wake up with this massive hard on and have a good day."

"Ughn...I muttered and then rolled my eyes when I heard her walking up the stairs. "Move, move, move!" I pushed him off of me and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. When Alice opened the door of our bedroom, without knocking of course, I was already in the shower. And hopefully Edward had put his boxers on.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Okay maybe not.

---

I was getting a little creeped out, I mean I wasn't that fascinating and when I ate I ate like a fucking pig, there was ice cream all over my face, but Rosalie was staring at me like I was the most fascinating thing ever. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I continued eating. I was already surprised by how she all of a sudden wanted to go shopping with me but I didn't argue, anything was better than Alice and Jasper trying to act like we were in the Spanish Inquisition about Edward's and I whereabouts last night. I grabbed my purse as soon as I saw them cornering Edward and agreed with Rosalie's generous offer. I was kind of regretting now.

"So Bella..."

I looked up and she had a smug smirk plastered on her thin lips. I swallowed. Was she like sharks that smelled fear?

"How many?" she asked while she played with a lock of her hair.

"How many what?" I asked as I visibly relaxed and leaned back while keeping the eye contact.

"How many times did you fuck Edward last night?" the corner of her mouth lifted slightly, my eyes widened and I dropped my spoon. WHAT THE FUCK? How did she know? Had she seen? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK "Bella, are you going to answer?"

"I...don't know...what you...are talking about." I stated with a shaky voice, she laughed and then leaned closer to me, as close as the table between us let her.

"C'mon Bella you are glowing, I know what kind of glow's on you. Besides Edward might be an asshole but he sure as hell is good..." she stopped and rolled her eyes. "Sorry too much information I guess. Anyway since I'm sure you can't talk to Alice about this, so I thought I'd give you a hand..."

But I couldn't think about that, had she...

"Did you sleep with Edward?" I blurted out before I could think remotely about it. I was sure that the surprise was clear on my face, if Rosalie, had been with Edward, well then I had no chance to even get his attention, STOP FUCKER, why did I want his attention? I didn't, I didn't. God, WHY THE FUCK ISN'T SHE ANSWERING?

"Yes. He said that we were friends and that no one was in the house and that we were just horny..." she laughed but I didn't hear what she said after because Edward's words echoed in my head. He had said the exact same things to me, this morning. We are married, Alice and Jasper are not here and more of his fuckery...my vision was getting blurry and I couldn't believe that I was fucking crying over this shit. It was my fault for believing the fucking lies he kept on telling. God was I just plain stupid?

"Excuse me..." I muttered as I grabbed my purse and pushed the chair back, I started running towards the bathroom as I searched frenetically for my cellphone. I could hear Rosalie yelling my name but I didn't care, I pulled my cellphone out as soon as I reached the bathroom and dailed the number I knew so well.

"Jake?"

---

I stared at myself in the mirror as Alice kept on fighting with my dress. I had spent the whole afternoon talking to Jacob, crying on the phone with him asking what was wrong and saying he was going to get into a plain as soon as possible, and then I had stormed into the house and went directly towards the room where Alice was staying, Edward's show was today and I was sure I was already late. I knew I shouldn't be angry at Edward, after all he was, had been, like this all his life, I was sure, I was the stupid one that had let him blantaly lie to me and swallowed all of his shit. He probably brought Kate over because he knew what the outcome would be. Disgusting fucker.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice looked at me like I was insane. I smiled as sweetly as I could and nodded. "You have been muttering obscene words ever since you came in, you are talking to yourself, I'm afraid you might be going crazy." she grimaced and placed one of her tiny hands on my shoulder. "Bella are you okay?"

"I'll be just fine Alice." I buffed and then got up to stare at myself in the mirror, the tiny blue dress Alice had forced me into was very flattering, not to say that I looked like a fucking slut. I tried to pull my hair to the side but it was kind of impossible to move with the ten cans of spray Alice had applied to it. My curls seemed to be made of wax. I sighed and stared at Alice who was holding a pair of stiletto heels and smiling. "Alice there's no way I'm wearing that. My feet are going to die."

"Bella these are Italian, I ordered them especially for the occasion, you are not leaving this house without them on you, so sit down." I huffed and sat down again, Alice sat down and placed the shoe in my foot delicately, she looked like the guy from Cinderella when he tried the shoe on the girl, I grimaced. "So Bella...are you going to tell me why you ran away from Rose today?" she murmured casually as she placed the other shoe in my foot and got up gracefully. I pressed my lips together and got up, not as gracefully, and stared at her, Alice seemed even tinier when I had this shoes on.

"I know that Rose is not easy to be around but I don't think she's horrible enough to run away from her..." Alice stared at me again for five minutes straight. "She told me what you were talking about..." she was impatient now, I could tell by how she continued on tapping her black pump against the floor. "Bella why are you not talking to me? I know you have a thing for Edward and..."

"Shut up Alice!" the words left my mouth before I could think about what I was saying, obviously my brain thought it was already too late to take it back so my mouth kept on moving. "Everything's so easy for you! You just met Jasper and he fell into your life like a fucking perfect puzzle piece! I'm sure you are in love and you are going to get married in the little chapel when your parents got married and you are going to move into a huge house with three bedrooms for two boys and one girl and a huge backyard where they are going to play and you are going to have barbeque's every Sunday and you will just grow old together and live happily ever after! But life isn't so easy for all of us okay! So just shut up because you don't know anything!"

I looked away and bit my lip as I flighted back the tears that were forming in my eyes, I couldn't bear to look at Alice, I was sure I had hurt her, more than she'd ever show probably, but I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in her eyes, the hurt, I couldn't bear to hurt someone like Alice, she was as pure as Esme and she had always been there, she had always picked up the phone at four a.m when I called her crying because I wanted my mommy and my daddy to live together, she was the one who ditched her family to walk two miles to my house to eat ice-cream and watch stupid movies about some lovesick girl who couldn't get over her crush on that guy. She was always there, my best friend, my Ali, _my sister_.

"I'm going to go down to the car now, Jasper and I are leaving...I'll see you there Bella." she left the room silently and when I looked up I saw myself in the mirror. My make up wasn't out of place, my hair was still perfect but I was disgusted by the person that was staring back at me. And I couldn't blame Alice or Edward for the change I had.

I only had myself to blame.

---

If I thought that listening to Edward's music in the house was spectacular it was obviously because I had no idea what it was like to listen to it in an theatre was magnificent. The way his fingers moved across the piano, they were almost invisible, and the way he tamed it, he made the instrument sing, the music seemed like a caress around my body. I was completely hypnotized by the way he played, it was mesmerizing. I licked my lips and leaned forward in my seat as he finished the piece with the same fervent passion he had started.

The theatre was filled with the clapping of the audience and I leaned back as I closed my eyes. It felt like I had been woken up from a spell. God what was up with me I was talking like I was from a fucking fairytale book. I stared at Alice, she was sitting two rows ahead from me, Jasper was whispering something to her and she was laughing as he placed kisses on her neck after every word he whispered, she was clapping and I never had seen her as happy. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting besides them, they were just laughing and clapping and I felt something sink in my stomach. Maybe I had turned into a self-obsessed bitch who kept on pushing all of her friends away, maybe I wasn't in that bubble of happiness. Maybe I was a selfish bitch...and I hadn't even noticed. Oh and there were the tears again, could I get anymore stupid? I was crying over everything lately. _So your husband doesn't want you, you are not special, get the fuck over it._

"Bella?"

I turned my head only to find Edward standing at the end of the row smiling at me, his hair was perfectly out of place, as always, his eyes were sparkling and he had a mischievous crooked smile plastered in his face. I noticed that I had been so deep into my thoughts I hadn't noticed that all the audience had left. I got up slowly and walked towards him, I could see how his expression changed until concern was plastered all over his face when he saw my eyes full of tears. He opened his arms offering me a hug and I couldn't resist.

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his torso, as I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I couldn't bring myself to care that he didn't want me, that he tried to use me as a sex toy or that he didn't care about me, because even if I wouldn't allow myself to admit it out loud yet, I knew I cared about him, maybe even more, I enjoyed being with him and he had, whether I wanted it or not, become a part of my life, he had a part of me, it was his to keep.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. And the lie left my lips before I could help it.

"I'll be fine."


End file.
